


Broken Wings

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Blossoming relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Slavery/Ownership, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Blood, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a few weeks since Kuroo had showed up at Bokuto’s doorstep, soaking wet from the downpour outside and carrying a broken and bleeding Akaashi in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenfeathers_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfeathers_88/gifts).



> Yes, the title is from the Mr. Mister song.  
> "Take these broken wiiiiiings~"  
> Okay, sorry, sorry.
> 
> Prompt: "Could you write one about an abused Hybrid Akaashi that Kuroo finds and Bokuto takes care of him because he needs a home since Kuroo has Kenma? Thanks! I love this pairing <3"
> 
> This was a request I received as a comment on my Drabbles After Dark, but as this is completely SFW, I didn't feel like I should upload it there. It's also not a rarepair, so I didn't want to post it to my Operation: Rarepair work either, so...stand-alone drabble it is!
> 
> Please enjoy, Greenfeathers_88! I hope you like what I did with it!

Bokuto walked into his bedroom, double-checking that his blinds were closed tightly shut, blocking out the light of day.  Over on his bed, not so much beneath his covers, but nesting in them, was Akaashi, one of his wings splayed out over his naked body and the other tucked beneath him.

It had been a few weeks since Kuroo had showed up at Bokuto’s doorstep, soaking wet from the downpour outside and carrying a broken and bleeding Akaashi in his arms.

Together, they bandaged him up, knowing that they couldn’t take him to a hospital.  Hybrids were rare and expensive and, once the unconscious man woke up, frightened and screeching, it was obvious that he was trying desperately to get away from where he’d come from.

Kuroo had brought him to Bokuto because he couldn’t take Akaashi in.  He already had Kenma, a cat hybrid whom he’d found petrified and half-starved in a pile of garbage behind his building when they were all children.  And, even though Kuroo’s heart was big enough, it would have been too much stress on Kenma to have another hybrid in the house.

So, that was how Bokuto had ended up with a half-man, half-owl in his bed.

Well, ‘half’ wasn’t exactly right.  Akaashi looked like a normal person when he was wearing Bokuto’s coat – which he had to do any time they went out, not that it was often – since the bigger size easily concealed his large wings.

Bokuto stepped toward the bed, a hand hesitantly reaching out to stroke the feathers.  They really were beautiful, light brown spotted with white and tan.  Bokuto’s fingers nearly brushed them, just grazing the delicate plumage, when Akaashi moved, pulling his wing to the side and looking up at him with wide eyes, pupils constricted.

“S-Sorry…!” Bokuto backed away, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Akaashi sat up, paying no mind to his nudity, and focused on the taller man. His eyes softened, if only slightly, and his lips, which had been pulled back in a thin line, relaxed.

“Bokuto-san.”

His voice was calm, not completely devoid of emotion, but not jovial either. Though, Bokuto was used to it.

“I just…”

What?  Wanted to see if his wings had healed properly?  Wanted to see if they felt as soft as they looked now that they weren’t matted with blood?

“You can.” Akaashi stretched one of his wings out toward Bokuto, wincing slightly as they must have ached.  They’d been broken a few weeks ago, one nearly torn off completely.

Bokuto reached forward and then stopped, his hand hovering over the feathers.

“Can I really?”

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto ran his hand along the other’s wing. The feathers were just as soft as he’d imagined.

He hadn’t been sure how to handle Akaashi when he began living with him.  Kenma slept in Kuroo’s bed, but that was because of the cat hybrid’s nightmares.  Akaashi, save for the first night, didn’t appear to be afraid of anything.  So, Bokuto gave up his bed and had been sleeping on the couch since that night.

Akaashi slept during the day, but he’d been getting extra rest at night, probably to help heal his injuries.  Hybrids were fast healers, but it took a lot out of them.

Cautiously, Bokuto sat down on the edge of the bed, moving to stroke more of the downy feathers, closer to where the wings met the other’s back.  He could see old cuts there, scars that had probably never been given a chance to fully heal before more wounds were inflicted on the pale skin.

“Don’t.” Akaashi’s voice caught his attention.

“Hm?” He looked over at the other man, noting how his slate-gray eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Suddenly Bokuto’s eyes were everywhere at once, trying desperately to focus on something else.

“Sorry, I…uh…of course you wouldn’t like it if I-”

“You can look at me, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “Just don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Bokuto frowned slightly, meeting his eyes once more.

“With pity.”

He sucked in a breath.  Was that the face he’d been making?  Had he hurt Akaashi more?

Bokuto wanted to apologize again.  He wanted to ignore the scars on his back and never bring up Akaashi’s painful past, but the words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“What happened to you?” he asked, fingers brushing against his feathers.

“My master,” Akaashi began and then shook his head, looking down at his hands. “The person who bought me was cruel and did not care for me.”

“Then why didn’t he let you go?” Bokuto asked. “Why did you have to escape?”

He didn’t know it for a fact, but judging by the other’s condition when Kuroo found him and his desperation to get away, he must not have been willingly released.

“I was expensive.”

They were silent then, Akaashi staring down at the sheets bunched up in his hands and Bokuto not daring to ask anything further.

Finally, he mustered enough courage to speak.

“Akaashi.”

The hybrid turned toward him, eyes searching and body curved forward, his shoulders up near his ears.  It took Bokuto a moment to realize it was a defensive position.  Akaashi was awaiting a beating.

“Akaashi,” he said again, softer this time, a hand reaching out to cup the other’s cheek. The shorter man flinched, but then relaxed into the gentle touch, leaning his face closer and letting his eyes slip closed.  “I don’t know who hurt you,” Bokuto said and then swallowed. “But I would never do that.”

“I know that, Bokuto-san.”  He opened his eyes and gave a soft smile, causing Bokuto’s heart to skip a beat.  “You are the kindest person I know.”

“Kuroo’s the one who rescued you.”

“And you’re the one who nursed me back to health.”  Akaashi put a hand over Bokuto’s before taking it in his and lacing their fingers.  He pulled back and stretched his wings out, the tips of his feathers nearly brushing the walls of the small bedroom.

“That’s an impressive wingspan.” Bokuto gaped, having never seen them in their full glory before, but also trying not to look at the other’s naked body, now on display.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi looked down, a light blush tinting his cheeks.  “When I am well, I would like to take you out for a flight.” His blush darkened. “To thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank-” Bokuto froze, eyes going wide. “You can _fly_?!”

Akaashi laughed then and Bokuto thought he’d never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life.  It was like music.

“Why else would I have wings?” he asked, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“I dunno…to look pretty?” Bokuto offered, feeling silly.

Akaashi sucked in a breath.

“You think I look…pretty?”

“Akaashi.” Bokuto lifted his free hand and brushed the backs of his fingers down the side of the hybrid’s face.  “You have to know how gorgeous you are.”

Gray eyes searched his, looking for any hint of dishonesty.  Then Akaashi’s face turned bright red and Bokuto found himself in the dark.  He blinked, eyes adjusting to the low light, and realized that Akaashi had closed his wings around them.

“Akaashi?”

But the other man didn’t answer.  Instead, Bokuto felt soft lips on his, brushing tentatively before pressing fully against his in a proper kiss.

When Akaashi pulled back, Bokuto felt lightheaded.  The wings were gone, drawn away and tucked behind the hybrid’s back.

“What...?” Bokuto touched his lips with his fingers, wondering if maybe he’d dreamed it.  “What was that? A ‘thank you’?”

“No,” Akaashi said and then looked away again, his cheeks and ears bright red. “That was…a confession.”

Bokuto dropped his hand back into his lap, completely stunned, before a goofy smile spread on his face.

“Hey, Akaashi.” He reached for the other’s chin and turned his face toward him. “Me, too.”

Then he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think and check me out on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)~


End file.
